Imprévisible
by Elerynna
Summary: Suite de Together and Forever. Le Conseil des 4 Clans se réunit enfin et la décision d'évincer le Clan Nakamura ne plait pas à leur Chef. Cette décision sera suivie par plusieurs drames.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Imprévisible

**Pairing :** Shunsui x Jyuushiro / Byakuya x Shinji

**Rating :** T

**NDA :** Voici la suite de Together and Forever qui fait partie de l'Arc Nouvelle vie. Cette fiction comportera 2 chapitre. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

* * *

Nakamura Hiro se tenait devant le jardin de son manoir. Sa petite taille aurait pu le faire passer pour un faible si ses kilos en trop n'étaient pas là. Il avait pourtant passé plusieurs années à l'Académie, mais n'avait jamais intégré le Gotei 14 parce qu'il est devenu le chef du Clan Nakamura suite à la mort de son père. À présent, il était l'un des quatre Chefs de Clans les plus puissants de la Soul Society et le sien prospérait de plus en plus. Du moins plus maintenant, le Clan Kyoraku lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Ce Shunsui… il le détestait ! Surtout depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de sa relation avec le Chef du Clan Ukitake.

Ukitake Jyuushiro… il le connaissait très bien, car son Clan est l'un des plus anciens, mais certains choix, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années les avaient fait tomber dans la déchéance. Mais depuis l'intégration de Jyuushiro, le Clan reprenait une place forte, alors sa relation avec Kyoraku Shunsui n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire.

Et déjà… comment deux hommes pouvaient entretenir une relation amoureuse ? Il était déjà suffisant de savoir Kuchiki avec un homme… Il voulait juste éradiquer cela. Tous savaient que les chefs de Clan avaient l'obligation de se marier et d'avoir des héritiers. Mais apparemment cela ne leur venait pas à l'esprit.

Il se tenait là à réfléchir sur ce qu'il prenait pour quelque chose d'impensable, quand un de ses serviteurs lui apporta une missive officielle. Lorsqu'il l'eut lue, il la froissa en grimaçant. Que voulaient encore les trois autres Clans ?

Une nouvelle fois, les quatre chefs de Clans étaient réunis autour de la table officielle. Lorsque Nakamura arriva, il aperçut deux shinigami ne faisant pas partie de la noblesse. Un gamin et un homme aux cheveux étrangement rouge. Vu leurs vêtements, c'était des Capitaines. Ceux-ci étaient placés à chaque issue en position militaire. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et attendit que l'un des chefs prenne la parole.

— Nous avons programmé cette réunion, car nous avons pris une grande décision, commença Byakuya en restant impassible, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Nakamura.

Inconsciemment, Hiro se crispa, mais fit en sorte de ne rien montrer aux autres. Tous le regardaient impassible. Shunsui prit alors la parole après Byakuya. Il resta assis, mais son regard s'était planté dans celui de Nakamura.

— Nous avons pris la décision de retirer le Clan Nakamura des quatre grands Clans de la Soul Society.

La réaction fut immédiate. Hiro se leva promptement et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? La colère s'empara de lui et ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de la table, faisant blanchir ses phalanges.

— C'est impossible ! hurla Hiro en foudroyant du regard Shunsui. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

— Nous avons tous les droits, Nakamura Hiro-sama. Vous avez élevé les impôts sur certains districts du Rukongai, compliquant ainsi encore plus la vie de ses habitants. Vous avez voulu faire tomber le Capitaine Ukitake et vous avez vendu des informations top secrètes à un groupe clandestin. Nous ne pouvons le tolérer. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'un Clan doit se comporter.

Shunsui, qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, s'était redressé et ne vit pas Nakamura passer une de ses mains dans son haori pour en sortir une dague. Il s'élança vers Shunsui qui n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Ils virent Hitsugaya réagir instinctivement. Tout se passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Yoruichi et Byakuya s'étaient levés à leur tour et lorsqu'ils approchèrent de Shunsui, la seule chose qu'ils purent faire, c'est retenir Hitsugaya pour éviter qu'il tombe. Ses vêtements commençaient à s'imbiber de sang. Renji, tellement surpris, n'arrivait pas à réagir.

— Renji ! hurla Byakuya.

Son ancien Vice-Capitaine reprit conscience à la voix brutale de son ancien Capitaine et sut ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il fit un shunpo lorsqu'il vit Nakamura qui voulait fuir et le retint en tenant son zanpakuto contre sa gorge. Son regard rubis se fit froid et autoritaire et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

— Nakamura Hiro-sama, ne bougez plus.

— Ne me touche pas sale gueux ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

— Je l'ai eu dès l'instant où vous avez sorti cette dague. N'essayez pas de bouger ou j'utilise mon zanpakuto.

Renji n'avait jamais aimé cet homme qu'il tenait à présent contre sa lame. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le voir lorsque Byakuya Kuchiki, qui était à l'époque son Capitaine, lui demandait de l'accompagner au Manoir Nakamura. Hitsugaya et lui avaient reçu leurs ordres avant que Nakamura arrive. Ils ne devaient parler sous aucun prétexte et avait autorisation d'intervenir au moindre danger. Mais là, l'ordre de Byakuya avait été clair et Renji ne lâchait pas Nakamura du regard alors que tous s'agitaient autour d'eux. Pourtant, un gémissement fit tourner la tête de Renji et Hiro profita de l'ouverture. Seulement, ce dernier ne put faire deux pas que six pointes jaunes s'enfoncèrent dans son corps, le bloquant de tout mouvement. Renji se retourna et vit Byakuya foudroyer Nakamura du regard.

— Je suis désolé Capitaine Kuchiki, déclara Renji, honteux d'avoir relâché sa vigilance.

— Ce n'est rien. Quant à vous, je n'enlèverais pas ces pointes avant que vous ne soyez derrière des barreaux.

Shunsui venait d'appeler le Capitaine Unohana pour qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible et voyait Yoruichi en train de lancer des kido sur Hitsugaya pour le soigner. Seulement, rien n'y faisait. Hitsugaya avait très mal et était très pâle. Il sentait sa vie le quitter inexorablement. Shunsui s'installa près du visage d'Hitsugaya et posa sa main sur son front.

— C'est… fini…, murmura le jeune garçon en regardant Shunsui dans les yeux.

— Non, Unohana va arriver, tiens bon Toshiro.

Pendant ce temps-là, Byakuya avait prévenu Yamamoto et lui avait demandé d'envoyer des shinigami afin qu'ils enferment Nakamura en prison.

— Peux-tu rester ici le temps que j'aille voir comment va le Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

— Bien sûr Capitaine !

Byakuya eut un petit sourire et se disait que Renji ne changerait jamais. Il arriva près des Capitaines et vit le regard brillant de Yoruichi se poser sur lui. Il baissa ses yeux et comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Hitsugaya avait perdu la vie en en sauvant une autre.

— Il… il…

— Je sais Yoruichi…

Dans un élan de tendresse, Byakuya se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la prit contre lui. Yoruichi laissa libre cours à ses pleurs contre l'épaule du noble qui sentait en lui une pointe de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable amitié avec ce petit génie, mais il lui avait toujours voué un grand respect. Shunsui enleva son haori aux couleurs de son Clan et le déposa délicatement sur le corps inerte de Toshiro allongé à même le sol.

— C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

— Non, tu n'y es pour rien Shunsui. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Hitsugaya et Abarai étaient là pour nous protéger, il a donné sa vie pour toi, répondit Yoruichi qui avait réussi à se calmer.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Unohana resta quelques secondes figée devant le spectacle qu'elle découvrait. Les trois chefs de Clan entouraient le corps recouvert d'Hitsugaya. Elle remarqua très vite leur tristesse, même sur le visage de Byakuya qui tentait de rester impassible. Elle s'approcha et leva l'haori. Hitsugaya n'avait qu'une seule et unique blessure : une tache rouge en plein cœur.

— Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas pu arrivée plus vite, excusa la Capitaine.

— Nous allons demander à ce que le Capitaine Hitsugaya soit enterré dans le tombeau du Clan Kyoraku. Il a donné sa vie pour moi, je lui dois au moins cela à défaut d'avoir pu le sauver.

— C'est une très bonne idée Shunsui, remarqua Byakuya en aidant Yoruichi à se relever.

Unohana demanda à ses subordonnés de s'occuper du corps du Capitaine et de l'emmener à la quatrième Division où tout le monde pourrait lui dire adieu. Trois gardes arrivèrent peu après afin d'emmener Nakamura en prison. Celui-ci voulut se débattre lorsque Byakuya le libéra des pointes de lumière, mais il fut de nouveau emprisonné, mais cette fois, son énergie spirituelle fut bridée par un kido que lui lança le noble en colère.

— Vous n'avez jamais eu assez de reiatsu pour contrer un sort de kido, alors avec celui-là, inutile de chercher à essayer. Maintenant vous allez les suivre bien sagement jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à la prison du Gotei 14.

— Nous allons également vous traduire en justice et il en découlera un jugement.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Hiro.

— Nous l'avons eu à la seconde où vous avez levé votre dague sur Kyoraku-sama et où votre lame s'est planté dans le cœur du Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Sur ces mots, les gardes firent avancer le noble vers l'extérieur. Restez seuls, Yoruichi, Byakuya et Shunsui convinrent de mettre en place le jugement avec la chambre des 46. Voyant le désarroi sur le visage de Renji qui était resté en retrait pour ne pas importuner les chefs de clan, Byakuya s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolé Renji, je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya. C'est une grande perte pour le Gotei 14.

— Je l'aimais bien, il était gentil, même s'il s'énervait tout le temps sur Rangiku, il l'aimait beaucoup…, murmura Renji, la gorge nouée.

— Viens, je te ramène au Manoir.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi…

— Non, Rukia m'en voudrait si je te laissais seul dans un moment pareil, et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser retourner chez toi. Alors, viens avec moi au manoir.

Renji leva son regard vers son ancien Capitaine et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il hocha de la tête et salua Yoruichi et Shunsui avant de suivre Byakuya. En chemin, aucun des deux hommes ne parla. Byakuya se demandait comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à sa petite sœur. Renji n'arrivait pas à reprendre vraiment part avec la réalité. Finalement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le domaine, ils trouvèrent la jeune femme debout sur l'engawa. Visiblement elle attendait que son frère revienne.

— Nii-sama ! Tu es rentré ! Renji ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Rukia, rentrons s'il te plait, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

— Que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en voyant Renji baisser les yeux.

Byakuya prit alors le parti de les obliger à entrer et ils s'installèrent dans le salon privé de Byakuya. Là, Renji resta totalement muet et plongea son regard sur le tatami. Le noble sut alors qu'il ne dirait rien du tout. Il posa une main douce sur le dos de Renji pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Il inspira avant de parler.

— La réunion s'est mal passée. Nakamura Hiro n'a pas accepté notre décision de sortir son Clan des quatre grandes familles. Il a voulu s'en prendre à Kyoraku-sama, mais… le Capitaine Hitsugaya s'est interposé. Malheureusement… la dague qu'il avait en main… c'est logé dans le cœur du Capitaine…

Rukia écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— Il… il est mort Rukia. Nous n'avons pas pu le sauver malheureusement.

— C'est impossible… comment…

— Son cœur a été transpercé et nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il n'a survécu que quelques secondes.

Byakuya voyait Renji et Rukia baisser la tête et comprit alors qu'ils avaient aimé ce jeune Capitaine et que sa mort les anéantissait. Il se releva doucement et vint s'agenouiller entre eux. Levant les bras, il posa ses mains sur leurs épaules en signe de réconfort. Lui-même se sentait triste de ce qu'il c'était passé i peine une heure de cela. Rukia se laissa tomber contre lui, faisant reposer sa tête contre le torse de son frère.

— Où… où sera-t-il enterré ? demanda Rukia au bord des larmes.

— Kyoraku-sama a décidé de l'enterrer dans le tombeau du clan Kyoraku. En signe de reconnaissance pour avoir sauvé sa vie à détriment de la sienne.

Rukia ferma les yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup le Capitaine Hitsugaya, car il lui faisait penser à un enfant parfois. Renji lui, essayait de revoir la scène dans sa tête et murmura.

— J'aurais dû être plus vigilant. Si seulement j'avais pris la place du Capitaine Hitsugaya…

— Renji, cela ne sert à rien de faire cela, répondit doucement Byakuya qui voyait son ancien Vice-capitaine blêmir de seconde en seconde. Si tu commences à faire cela, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait. À présent, vous devriez aller dormir. Vous en avez besoin. Renji, la chambre à côté est libre. Tu dors ici et n'essayes pas de refuser.

Renji releva la tête et regarda son ancien Capitaine. À ce moment-là, il savait que Byakuya se comportait plus comme un frère avec lui que comme un Capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela avec le noble. Il essaya de sourire, mais cela ne marchait visiblement pas.

Shunsui rentrait aussi chez lui, mais alors qu'il allait passer le grand portail, il fit demi-tour, surprenant les deux gardes qui se tenaient devant lui.

Il prit le chemin de la treizième Division et toqua à la porte alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Une domestique lui ouvrit et sans aucune parole, l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de son Maître. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et fut autorisée à entrer.

Lorsque Jyuushiro vit apparaitre son amant, il se leva immédiatement. Jamais Shunsui ne s'était autorisé à venir chez lui aussi tard. Et la mine déconfite de son amant l'inquiéta.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est… je…

Voyant la détresse de son amant, Jyuushiro s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Shunsui avait enserré le corps de son compagnon de ses bras. Finalement, il se recula un peu et déclara sombrement.

— Nakamura a voulu m'attaquer après que j'ai annoncé le retrait de son Clan. Il s'est énervé et à sorti une dague de je ne sais où. Je n'ai rien pu faire…

— Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta Jyuushiro en cherchant une blessure.

— Non, je n'ai rien… Grâce à Hitsugaya Toshiro…

— Comment ça ?

— Quand il a vu Hiro s'élancer vers moi… il s'est interposé… et la dague a traversé… son cœur…

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Jyuushiro en posant ses mains sur sa bouche et en écarquillant les yeux.

— Il… il est mort… on a rien pu faire… Jyuu…

Jyuushiro se reprit et enlaça de nouveau son amant bouleversé. Shunsui fit reposer son visage dans son cou alors que ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans la chevelure blanche de Jyuushiro. Ce dernier le garda tout contre lui et se mit à le bercer sans s'en rendre compte. Il réussit à l'emmener vers la chambre où il le fit s'allonger.

Shunsui eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, mais réussit finalement quand Jyuushiro l'eut pris contre lui et s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux et le dos.

Une réunion de Capitaine fut programmée en urgence et tous se tenaient en ligne devant le Commandant. La place vide laissée par Hitsugaya inquiéta les Capitaines qui n'avaient pas encore été informés de son décès.

— Nous avons été informés du décès du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Il est mort en héros en protégeant Kyoraku-sama. Sa dépouille a été transférée à la quatrième Division où tous pourront lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Shinji l'apprenant seulement, bougea légèrement pour regarder Byakuya. Il le vit avec les yeux fermés, mais son expression était triste. Il tourna son regard vers Renji qui avait les yeux rougis, puis sur Kyoraku qui regardait le sol sans rien écouter. Lui ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hitsugaya, mais savait qu'il était apprécié de tout le Gotei 14.

— Suite à la demande de Kyoraku-sama, le corps du Capitaine Hitsugaya sera enterré dans le tombeau du Clan Kyoraku en hommage à son courage et à sa décision de s'interposer entre Kyoraku-sama et Nakamura-sama au péril de sa vie.

Voyant que la majorité de ses subordonnés étaient ébranlés par la nouvelle, Yamamoto décida de finir la réunion et de les laisser retourner à leur Division. Shinji rattrapa Byakuya qui s'en allait déjà.

— Byakuya.

— Je n'ai pas envie Shinji…

— Si tu veux en parler, viens me voir. Mais ne te renferme pas sur toi, s'il te plait.

— Tu me connais trop bien Shinji.

Le vizard se mit face à son amant et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Il voyait bien la lueur dans ses yeux et il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier.

— Tu culpabilises pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas coupable.

— Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir.

— Non c'est vrai, mais je te connais et je vois la culpabilité dans tes yeux. Tu n'y es pour rien Byakuya. Hitsugaya a agi en toute connaissance de cause.

— Mais je n'étais pas loin et j'aurais pu intervenir…

— Si tu commences comme cela, tu n'en finiras pas mon amour. Alors, tu vas te mettre en tête que tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et que maintenant Hitsugaya reposera en paix.

Shinji avait plongé son regard dans celui de son amant et lui fit comprendre qu'il serait là lorsqu'il aurait besoin de lui. Finalement, il l'embrassa chastement et retourna à son bureau comme Byakuya. Le Gotei 14 essaya alors de reprendre son travail, mais ce n'était facile pour personne.

Lorsque Shinji arriva à sa Division, il convoqua tout le monde et leur annonça la nouvelle. La plupart furent choqués et Ichigo se crispa. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune Capitaine. Il avait toujours aimé le taquiner en l'appelant par son prénom. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Shinji remarqua la tête que faisait son Vice-Capitaine. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ça va Ichi ?

— Non. Toshiro… il détestait quand je l'appelais comme ça, essaya de plaisanter Ichigo, mais cela ne marcha pas.

Comprenant le désarroi de son ami, Shinji s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Décidément, ce Capitaine était vraiment apprécié de tout le monde. Ichigo entoura le corps de son Capitaine de ses bras et essaya de se reprendre. Malheureusement, ses sentiments refirent surface et il dut s'éloigner un peu de lui avant de faire une bêtise.

— Je vais aller entraîner les shinigamis, cela me fera penser à autre chose.

— D'accord.

Shinji le regarda s'éloigner vers le terrain et se demanda comment cela irait dans les jours qui viendraient.

À la dixième Division, c'était une autre histoire. Matsumoto était effondrée sur le canapé et pleurait depuis plusieurs heures. Elle avait été convoquée par le Commandant avant la réunion des Capitaines et il l'avait prévenue du drame. Sa réaction avait été brutale. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots devant le Commandant.

Paniqué face à la réaction de la Vice-Capitaine, Yamamoto avait demandé à Sasakibe de la ramener à la dixième Division. Voyant la détresse de sa Vice-capitaine, le troisième siège était parti à la neuvième afin d'aller chercher Hisagi qui s'élança vers le bureau de sa fiancée.

— Rangiku…

— Laisse-moi…

— Non. Viens là.

Hisagi la prit contre lui et la berça tendrement en déposant de petits baisers sur sa tempe. Ce jour-là, le Gotei 14 était plongé dans la tristesse, quelle que soit la Division visitée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Imprévisible

**Pairing :** Shunsui x Jyuushiro / Byakuya x Shinji

**Rating :** T

**NDA :** Et voilà le second et dernier chapitre d'Imprévisible. La suite sera Retour attendu. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Yoruichi s'était rendue sur Terre pour prévenir Kisuke de la nouvelle et celui-ci avait reçu l'autorisation de revenir au Seireitei pour l'enterrement du Capitaine. Il connaissait le jeune Hitsugaya, puisqu'il avait fait plusieurs missions sur Terre et restait à son magasin.

Tous les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines étaient réunis dans la cour de la demeure du Clan Kyoraku. Shunsui les avait tous conviés et son clan n'avait pas refusé sa demande. Ils étaient tous là, alors que le corps de Toshiro reposait dans un cercueil en merisier finement gravé.

Hinamori n'avait pas lâché une larme, que ce soit seule ou en présence que son Capitaine. Renji n'avait pas trouvé cela normal. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi froide. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais rien n'en avait résulté. Finalement, il l'avait laissée seule et s'était installé près de Rukia et en même temps près de Byakuya et Shinji. Ichigo lui, se tenait près de Kira et regardait Shinji à la dérober.

Kyoraku présida la cérémonie dans un profond silence. Personne ne parla, ils écoutaient le noble parler de ce jeune Capitaine. Lui l'avait vu arriver au Gotei. Ils avaient d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, mais le petit Capitaine avait rapidement prouvé sa valeur aux yeux de tous.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il demanda à Hinamori de parler, mais celle-ci refusa tout net. Finalement, ce fut Matsumoto qui prit la parole. Elle avait tenté de parler de son Capitaine, mais ses larmes perlèrent rapidement et ce fut Hisagi qui du finir de lire ce que sa petite amie avait noté sur une feuille. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit Rangiku dans ses bras pour la réconforter et finalement, Shunsui autorisa ses quatre domestiques à emporter le cercueil dans le tombeau familial.

— Nous garderons toujours en mémoire l'héroïsme d'Hitsugaya Toshiro. Et moi, je m'en voudrais à jamais de n'avoir pas pu réagir avant…, finit Shunsui faiblement.

Jyuushiro qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne en signe de réconfort. Il n'était pas le seul à le faire. La plupart des personnes présentes se tenaient proches pour se soutenir. Shinji avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Byakuya qui essayait de garder son air impassible. Renji lui, avait senti Rukia glisser une main dans la sienne. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais rien ne pourrait empêcher la jeune femme de se reposer sur lui à cet instant. Elle avait également glissé une main dans celle de son frère qu'il avait serrée doucement.

Matsumoto elle, quitta la cour sans un regard en arrière, laissant tout le monde triste de la voir si bouleversé. Hisagi la suivit en s'excusant. Il refusait de la laisser seule à un moment comme celui-ci.

Le tombeau fut refermé et tout le monde quitta la cour. Certains se rassemblèrent à la taverne pour boire à la santé du Capitaine disparu, d'autres retournèrent à leur division. Lorsque Shinji quitta Byakuya, il l'embrassa tendrement, mais sentait son amant crispé. Il se demanda bien pourquoi et mit sa réaction sur le compte de la tristesse. Il retourna à sa division où Ichigo l'attendait, car il repartait presque tout de suite.

La journée se passa ainsi et Yamamoto se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première fois qu'ils perdaient un Capitaine de cette manière et il devait déjà penser à le remplacer. Mais il décida avant de laisser les shinigami se reprendre et faire leur deuil.

* * *

Au Manoir Kuchiki, Sojun avait appris le décès du Capitaine de la bouche de son fils. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que tout s'était passé, mais personne n'arrivait à faire son deuil. Nakamura Hiro avait été écroué à la prison souterraine de la première division pour meurtre avec intention de donner la mort.

Byakuya avait demandé son aide pour faire parvenir à la chambre des 46 la demande de jugement de Nakamura Hiro. Ceux-ci avaient répondu la veille, acceptant la demande du noble. Ils avaient convenu que le jugement aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard.

Se rendant dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, Byakuya se laissa tomber sur son futon. Son esprit n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Tout lui arrivait dessus sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi maintenant ? se demanda-t-il, perdu pour la première depuis longtemps.

Senbonzakura se manifesta une nouvelle fois et s'installa près de son Maître. Il resta un long moment en silence, juste à rester là pour lui. Pourtant, Byakuya finit par se laisser tomber sur le futon et fermer les yeux sans pour autant vouloir dormir. Il voulait juste que tout se finisse, que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais c'était un sujet très personnel qui lui prenait le plus l'esprit.

_Je pensais être heureux, je pensais avoir enfin trouvé la personne que j'aime, et pourtant, une sourde douleur envahit mon cœur depuis bientôt trois mois. Tu imagines l'effet que cela me fait quand je te vois rire et t'amuser avec Ichigo ?_

_Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tu deviens de plus en plus distant avec moi, tu m'évites, tu ne viens plus me voir spontanément comme tu le faisais avant. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je te l'avais dit pourtant. Mais tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit que tu me rendrais heureux. Et je déteste les mensonges. Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ? Pourquoi ?_

Toujours allongé, Byakuya avait refusé toute visite, même Rukia n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Elle a bien vu le changement de comportement de son frère, mais ne tentait pas lui en parler, de peur que cela ne soit sur elle que cela retombe.

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre, c'était un sanglot étouffé. La dernière fois que Byakuya s'était laissé à pleurer, ce fut à la mort d'Hisana. Il avait souffert de son départ et pourtant, il s'était remis tant bien que mal, et avait trouvé la paix avec Shinji. Près de deux ans d'amour, un amour profond et sincère qui les liait, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant. Mais l'arrivée d'Ichigo avait précipité cette relation dans un abîme de douleur pour lui. Surtout depuis que le Commandant avait intégré le shinigami roux dans la quatorzième division.

Senbonzakura était resté le plus longtemps possible auprès de son Maître, mais le sentant faiblir, il avait réintégré son monde.

Le bruit du fusuma retentit dans la chambre et deux bras enlacèrent le noble. Mais Byakuya ne bougea pas, n'eut aucune réaction. Il a mal, très mal.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Tu oses me poser la question ? Ou me prends-tu simplement pour un imbécile, Shinji ?

La voix froide et dénuée de sentiment claqua dans la pièce. Shinji se recula et vint allumer la petite lampe pour éclairer la chambre. Se retournant, il trouva Byakuya assis dans son futon, la couverture remontée contre lui. Le vizard comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rapprocha et vint se placer devant le noble qui avait fermé les yeux.

— Byakuya, que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi, s'il te plait.

— Essaye donc de réfléchir un peu, et repense aux derniers mois qui viennent de passer. Cela te sautera aux yeux.

Shinji réfléchit alors pendant plus de cinq minutes dans un silence le plus total. Byakuya lui, se retenait de fondre en larme. Il bougea ses bras et enleva la chaîne qui pendait à son cou pour la laisser tomber devant le vizard, sur la couverture. Il s'obligea au calme et garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que Shinji décide enfin de parler.

— Je ne… je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué…

— Comment ne pas remarquer le changement qui s'est produit ? Comment ne pas voir que l'homme que l'on aime s'éloigne de soi pour se tourner vers une autre personne ?

— Byakuya…

— Je ne veux plus souffrir, Shinji, répondit Byakuya en relevant son regard vers le vizard. Cela fait près de trois mois que je l'ai remarqué, mais je pensais sincèrement que ton amour pour moi était plus fort. Là, je ne peux plus continuer alors…

— Non ! Je ne v…

— Tu ne veux pas ? coupa Byakuya. Tu ne veux pas que je le dise c'est cela ? Comprends-tu ma douleur au moins ? Comprends-tu ce que je ressens lorsque je te vois passer plus de temps avec Ichigo qu'avec moi ? Comprends-tu la douleur que cela me fait de te voir rire avec lui comme tu le faisais avec moi avant ? Essaye de te mettre à ma place alors que je te vois t'éloigner de moi, impuissant.

Cette fois Shinji ne pouvait plus répondre. Byakuya le mettait devant le fait accompli, devant ses constatations que lui-même avait occultées. Lui qui pensait aimer Byakuya, qui lui avait promis de ne pas le faire souffrir, l'avait fait inconsciemment. Il voulut lever sa main pour venir la poser sur la joue du noble, mais celui-ci s'écarta violemment, lui lançant un regard des plus froids.

— Non. Shinji, je voudrais… que tu t'en ailles. Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je ne veux pas voir notre relation en venir à ce que l'on se déteste, alors… je préfère que l'on en reste là. Va le voir et dit lui ce que tu ressens. Mais ne te cache plus, ne fais plus semblant. Tu peux partir, je voudrai rester seul.

La douleur dans la voix de Byakuya avait fendu le cœur du vizard. Il comprit alors la souffrance de Byakuya, et ne voulait pas que cela continue. C'est doucement qu'il se leva et contourna le futon pour se diriger vers le fusuma. Mais avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, il murmura :

— Je suis désolé… Byakuya. Crois-moi.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Byakuya laissa enfin ses émotions passer et un long sanglot retentit dans la chambre. Sanglot que Shinji entendit distinctement, car il était resté derrière le fusuma, ayant du mal à penser clairement. Il aurait voulu revenir dans la chambre, mais savait que cela ferait encore plus de mal au noble. Il quitta le Manoir et lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il osa ouvrir sa main. Dans celle-ci reposaient la chaîne et le pendentif qu'il avait offert à Byakuya pour leur premier anniversaire. Il se dirigea vers un petit meuble et en sortit une belle boîte ouvragée. Il l'ouvrit et y déposa précautionneusement le pendentif.

Depuis le couloir qui menait à la chambre, les domestiques purent entendre leur Maître pleurer. Mais tous savaient que personne ne devait le déranger. Rukia l'entendit, mais n'entra pas, elle se rendit plutôt au salon où se trouvait Sojun.

— Il…

— Je sais, Rukia, malheureusement, il vaut mieux le laisser seul pour le moment.

— Il n'est pas seul, j'ai senti l'énergie de Senbonzakura.

— Il est le plus apte pour le moment à l'aider. Nous irons le voir lorsqu'il se sera calmé.

— Pourquoi Hirako-san lui fait cela ? murmura Rukia.

— Cela nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, mais je suis certain que cela ira mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sojun lui fit un geste pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. Rukia s'installa et laissa Sojun la réconforter. Jamais elle n'avait vu son frère dans cet état.

* * *

Shinji se trouvait à son bureau. Il avait passé une horrible nuit et avait sérieusement envie de dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa relation avec Byakuya s'était terminée la veille. Et cela avait déjà fait le tour du Seireitei depuis qu'il avait entendu un shinigami parler de sa relation et qu'il l'avait frappé.

Il prit un nouveau dossier par pur automatisme et vit soudainement la date. Le 18 août. C'était leur anniversaire. Normalement, cela aurait dû être leur deux ans aujourd'hui. Cela lui fit encore plus mal en repensant au cadeau qu'il avait acheté il y a de cela quelques mois lorsqu'il s'était promené dans le Rukongai.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter. Shinji se reprit en soufflant un bon coup et autorisa la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait d'Ichigo.

— Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, Capitaine.

Le sourire d'Ichigo était équivoque. Et Shinji se renfrogna.

— As-tu l'intention de dire quelque chose ou veux-tu simplement constater les dégâts ?

— Je ne suis pas en faute. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est la tienne… Quoique… tu n'as même pas vu mes sentiments et tu n'as même pas compris les tiens. Il a fallu que Byakuya te mette au pied du mur pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Personnellement cela m'arrange. Maintenant je peux t'avoir pour moi seul.

— Tu n'as aucune décence ?

— Non.

Ichigo s'était approché et avait posé ses mains sur le bord du bureau et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du Capitaine. Le sourire d'Ichigo ne laissait place à aucun doute. Mais Shinji n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, maintenant que tout avait été dit, il s'en rendait compte. Il aimait Ichigo et à cause de cela il avait fait du mal à Byakuya. Il se sentit très mal envers son ex… Il avait du mal à le penser…

N'en pouvant plus, Ichigo ferma la distance pour embrasser le vizard. Au début, Shinji voulut le repousser, mais Ichigo en profitait pour recommencer. Finalement, le Vice-Capitaine avait contourné le bureau et avait fait lever Shinji pour l'enlacer brutalement. Totalement perdu, Shinji se laissa finalement faire et répondit au baiser. Ichigo sentit le changement et en devint plus tendre dans son baiser. Les sentiments coulèrent entre eux comme un fleuve déchainé.

Lorsque le baiser cessa, Shinji regarda son Vice-Capitaine sans rien comprendre.

— Maintenant, tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ? Tu prends conscience du changement ?

— Oui. Mais… J'aime toujours Byakuya. Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre.

— Je te ferai oublier. Maintenant il n'y a que moi qui compte.

* * *

Byakuya ne s'était pas présenté à son bureau ce matin-là. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer et Rukia lui avait dit qu'elle prendrait en charge la division. Elle avait bien vu le désespoir de son frère et n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il parle pour comprendre que Shinji était définitivement parti. Elle avait bien vu le changement du vizard, son rapprochement d'Ichigo. Elle le haïssait à ce moment-là.

Elle trouva un formulaire sur le bureau de son frère et vit qu'il fallait qu'elle l'amène à la quatorzième division. Elle soupira et se mit en chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle sentit le reiatsu de Shinji et celui d'Ichigo au même endroit… le bureau du Capitaine.

Fronçant les sourcils encore un peu plus, elle frappa et ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Shinji était à moitié assis sur le bureau avec Ichigo contre lui. Fronçant les sourcils un peu plus et les regardant avec froideur, elle déclara :

— Eh bien je vois que mon frère a vite été remplacé ! Je vous apporte un formulaire à remplir, Capitaine Hirako ! Et évitez de venir voir mon frère à présent, vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ! C'est moi qui dois ramasser les morceaux à présent !

Shinji n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rukia était déjà partie en claquant la porte violemment. Elle était véritablement furieuse et à ce moment-là, personne n'osa venir lui parler, même Renji ne s'y aventura pas. Tous purent alors constater que la jeune femme avait pris quelques traits de caractère de son frère et pouvait être effrayante quand elle était en colère.

À la quatorzième division, Shinji avait demandé à Ichigo de le laisser seul. Il était complètement déconnecté, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était dans un dilemme, il aimait autant Ichigo que Byakuya. Mais comment faire ? Il avait été mis au pied du mur par Byakuya, qui l'avait comprit bien vite alors que lui n'avait pas pris conscience du changement. Il se trouva ignoble et se détestait pour le mal qu'il faisait subir à Byakuya. Mais comment réparer ses erreurs ? Il n'en savait rien et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Il décida alors de ne plus y penser et se plongea dans ses dossiers tant bien que mal.

Ichigo alla voir Rukia à son bureau. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit vraiment peur. Rukia le regardait droit dans les yeux et la lueur de rage qui perçait dans son regard le fit déglutir. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

— Tu oses franchir ce bureau, Ichigo ?

— Tu m'en veux toi aussi ?

— Comment ne pas t'en vouloir ? Tu as volé le petit ami de mon frère !

— C'est faux ! Ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

— Même pas une nuit ! rugit Rukia. Il n'y a eu qu'une nuit avant que tu t'empares d'Hirako-san ! N'as-tu aucune décence ? Aucune conscience ?

— Écoute, je n'ai pas à te donner d'explication. Moi qui pensais que tu comprendrais, je me suis bien trompé. Sur ce, je te laisse à tes dossiers.

Ichigo quitta le bureau sans une once de remords. Lui n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il aimait Shinji plus que tout et maintenant il pourrait le lui dire et le lui faire comprendre tout le temps ! Si les autres ne voulaient pas comprendre et bien tant pis pour eux. C'est furieux qu'il retourna à sa division pour aller sur le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

Senbonzakura était revenu dans le monde de son Maître pour le surveiller. Il savait les problèmes de santé qu'il avait et ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Il se tenait près de Byakuya qui avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Ou plutôt… il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endormi. Senbonzakura glissa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de son Maître. Il n'aimait pas le savoir aussi mal, car tout son monde se trouvait affecté par cela.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Senbonzakura rencontra le même regard que son Maître. Sojun entra et constata que son fils dormait enfin. Il vit l'âme du zanpakuto de son fils veiller sur ce dernier. Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa près de l'âme.

— Comment va-t-il ? murmura Sojun.

— Mon Maître s'est endormi d'épuisement. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai dû retourner dans mon monde pour ne pas l'affaiblir encore plus.

— Tu peux y retourner si tu le souhaites, il sera plus facile pour Byakuya de venir te parler s'il en a besoin. Je prends soin de lui, Senbonzakura.

— Merci, Kuchiki-sama.

Senbonzakura retourna dans le monde intérieur de Byakuya et constata que sa tristesse faisait pleuvoir sur son univers. Sojun resta auprès de son fils jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille. Même lorsqu'Hisana l'avait quitté en mourant, Byakuya n'avait pas été aussi affecté que maintenant. Il comprit alors que les sentiments de son fils étaient sincères et qu'il ne supportait pas les indécisions de Shinji.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas son ami. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu le mal qu'il faisait à Byakuya ? Sojun comprit alors qu'il devrait avoir une bonne discussion avec son ami. Il ne voulait pas voir Byakuya souffrir encore plus, mais Shinji restait tout de même son ami.

* * *

Sur Terre, Karin et Yuzu se tenaient la main, pâles, et retenaient leurs sanglots. Elles venaient d'arriver à la maison. Devant elles se tenait Isshin, couché sur son lit, pâle et souffrant.

— Les filles, je veux voir Ichigo…

— Je vais aller voir Urahara-san ! s'écria Karin qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

— Merci…

D'un regard, Karin demanda silencieusement à Yuzu de veiller sur leur père durant son absence. Lorsqu'elle revint près d'une heure plus tard, Urahara l'accompagnait. Se connaissant, ce dernier s'approcha très vite de son ami et l'ausculta. Il demanda alors ce qu'il avait et Isshin lui répondit faiblement :

— Cela fait déjà un moment que je me sens mal, mais cette fois…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que Kisuke comprenne. Se relevant, ce dernier se tourna vers les jumelles et leur indiqua qu'il allait prévenir immédiatement de Gotei 14 pour informer Ichigo.

Le lendemain, Ichigo qui avais réussi à venir sur Terre le plus vite possible, entra en trombe dans la chambre de son père. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre un gigai. Isshin ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et sourit en voyant son fils près de lui.

— Ichi… go…

— Papa ! Comment vas-tu ?

— …

Ichigo devint blême à son tour et sut alors ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que son père irait à la Soul Society, mais avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Après tout, c'était la mort de son propre père…

— Ichi…

— Mais papa…

— S'il… te plait…

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien faire, Ichigo appela ses sœurs pour qu'elle dise au revoir à leur père. Il leur promit de venir les voir lorsqu'il serait shinigami, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de pleurer. Tournant son regard vers Ichigo, Isshin réussit à hocher la tête faiblement.

Ichigo sortit son zanpakuto et s'approcha de son père qui venait de pousser son dernier souffle. Derrière Ichigo, ses sœurs pleuraient à présent à chaudes larmes. L'âme de leur père se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce et Ichigo sursauta.

— Tu peux jamais être normal ! s'écria Ichigo en se relevant.

— Ça me fait étrange de me voir allongé…

Il se tourna vers ses filles qui le regardaient et les enlaça en leur faisant promettre de faire leur vie et d'être heureuse.

— Il faut y aller avant qu'un hollow ait l'idée de venir vers ici parce qu'il nous a sentis.

— D'accord.

Après de derniers au revoir, Isshin et Ichigo allèrent dans la rue et ce dernier ouvrit un Senkaimon vers le Sokyoku. Karin et Yuzu les regardèrent s'engouffrer dans le passage.

* * *

À la treizième division, Jyuushiro venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de la séparation de Byakuya et Shinji. Il était étonné et il comprit à présent le changement qui s'était opéré chez Byakuya depuis quelque temps. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les deux hommes en viennent à rompre ainsi.

Quel avenir se profilait pour le Gotei 14 à présent ? Yamamoto devait penser à élire un nouveau Capitaine pour la dixième division, Shinji devait penser à ses sentiments et y mettre de l'ordre alors que Byakuya devait refaire sa vie seul.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas que de la tristesse, mais aussi des joies. Soi Fon et Nanao s'aimaient toujours autant, tout comme Rangiku et Shuuhei et Shunsui et Jyuushiro. La paix était également présente un peu partout à la Soul Society. Les districts que surveillait le Clan Nakamura avaient vu ses impôts être rétablis à une somme plus que raisonnable.

Mais la joie présente ne peut être éternelle et de nouveaux changements arriveront encore.


End file.
